


Climbing Through the Castle Window

by KnightlyHonors



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: I make the rules, Knight is a trans dude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyHonors/pseuds/KnightlyHonors
Summary: Just a warning - this fic is bad - cheese bad, the kind from the spray can, bad cheese.  I wrote this in one night while I was sleep deprived because I was mad there was now FSKnight fics.  This is literally a stupid spite fic, you can still read it, but know that I've gotten better than this.





	

It had been a rough day of villainy and looking hot as hell, how did FS manage it all? The fiery man yawned, entering his room. It was the same as usual, big, shiny, and beautiful. He hung his cape up, and jumped into his bed, sinking back into the top layer of silky bed sheets. 

He closed his eyes, letting his mind relax so he could sleep. The handle on the window to his left jiggled. He ignored it as being the shake of a nearby volcano. It shook again. He still didn't get up to check. Then it flung open.

A person stumbled in, clanking to the floor of FS’ room with a loud crash. FS was shocked, but then he realized he actually knew who it was.

“Knight?”

The person stood, brushing them self off. 

“Yes, it’s me..”

Fire Spirit couldn't believe it, Knight, here? In his room? This hadn't been a thing in… Years! 

“Knight, what are you doing here??? Shouldn’t you be off doing some heroic shit or whatever you do in your free time!”

Knight closed the window he had climbed through, sighing.

“It’s hard to do my job when all I can think about is you you know..”

“Well, glad to know I'm still hot enough to plague your thoughts!”

“Yes…”

The knight fumbled with his words, looking down. FS quirked a brow, watching the other.

“So, besides breaking and entering, what were you planning on doing here? Are you going to arrest me?? Put those stupid chains on my wrists like Hero does?”

“No… In context, I’d rather you put the chains on me.”

“.... What..”

Knight threw himself across FS, the weight of his body and armor almost knocking the air out of FS’ lungs. 

“God it’s been so terrible out there all alone!! I think of you so much but you're not there to help me release these urges, even playing with myself can't compare!”

“Knight, did you seriously break into my castle to ask for me to fuck you, this is some Heathers shit.”

“Not just the regular kind of fuck! I want you to fuck me so hard that my legs go numb!!! I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow!”

Fuck man, hearing Knight talk like this was starting to make him hard. God it had been forever since they last made love, but damn if this man didn't still turn him on.

“Ffffine, I'll agree to this, but if you can't walk tomorrow, how will you leave?”

“You either carry me or I stay in your bed all day.”

“Works for me,”

FS sat, thinking of how to start this. He didn't want it to be cheesy or to be awkward, he needed to think of something good.

“Stand up.”

Knight gasped, shocked that this was actually gonna happen and happy at the same time. He stood for FS.

“Lose the armor.”

“As you wish~”

The teasing tone in Knight's voice drove FS up a wall. The longer he thought of Knight's request, and how he was going to fulfill it, the harder he got. He needed Knight badly, and immediately.

Yet, the knight seemed to be taking his sweet time removing his armor. He could see he was making FS excited and was teasing him further. Eventually, all his armor was laid by the window and Knight stood, wearing nothing more than that cloth bodysuit the kingdom provided to all knights. 

He was going to remove this to but FS exclaimed.

“Wait!”

The fiery man walked over to Knight, cupping his chin.

“I can do the rest ~”

He kissed Knight's lips, gently at first, for the initial spark of touch made him weak, but soon, the kisses got rougher. FS started pushing his tongue into Knight’s mouth, tasting his sweetness once more.

He released, moving to the man's neck. He bit and sucked, leaving hickies. While his hands were stuck on Knight's hips, one of Knight's own hands guided one up to grope his chest.

FS rubbed at Knight's breast underneath the cloth, and knew it was time. He lifted Knight's shirt off him, tossing it away. He removed his binder too, only gentler this time, he didn't want to cause pain to Knight's chest. 

Now in the open, Knight's chest reminded FS of their nights together in those caves. He caressed on breast and kissed the soft skin around the nipple. Knight gasped softly, melting at the touch. Hearing that gasp again, it made FS’ ears twitch in both pride and satisfaction. What a wonderful noise. He kissed in a little spiral, finally starting to suckle as he wrapped his lips around Knight’s nipple. Knight made a soft noise as FS began to nip at it to. 

Both were upset when FS released, but FS quickly turned Knight around and pushed him down onto the bed. The knight looked up at him, his big blue eyes pleading for more. 

FS’ loins throbbed with anticipation for the present but FS’ mind wandered from here to the past as he started leaned over Knight and began kissing his other breast. Thoughts of all of their previous nights together invaded his brain as he continued to make Knight squeak. Their friskiness in the caves of the Dragon's Valley had always been eventful, FS couldn't make this an exception, even if they were supposed to be enemies now.

He lifted himself from Knight’s chest after a quick kiss between his breasts and looked down to once again see two of the prettiest blue eyes in existence. He leaned down kissing and biting Knight's neck once more so he could whisper to him.

“You’re exquisite~”

He kissed Knight's cheek, but this tender moment was not to last. Knight asked to be numb in the morning!! He couldn't forget the end goal! FS kissed down Knight’s belly, pulling down his pants, along with what lay under them, letting them drop off and be easily pushed away. He brought his face closer and thought:

“Boy I'm about to destroy this man.”

He slid his tongue inside of Knight, causing the man to squirm and squeal with delight. FS swirled the tip of his tongue around, and while this was making Knight moan, it was only a warm up to what was to come. 

FS let more of his snake like tongue twist into Knight. He looped it around. Knight groaned, arching back a little. FS made it twist around even more, Knight's fingers found themselves on his head. (Really lucky Knight hadn't removed that magic ring he gave him years ago, else he'd be getting burnt). FS licked the length up, and then did something he knew would make Knight moan again.

He flicked his tongue, like lizards do, against Knight's clit. Knight practically went nuts, especially when FS did it again. FS felt himself urge on for something else, thank God for both him and Knight, he had recently trimmed his claws down. 

He put a hand where his tongue had been, lifting himself off his knees and again standing over Knight. He stuck one of his fingers inside the man, watching as Knight's face changed from a content calm from the release of being eaten out, to the suddenly shock of feeling a finger inside him. FS began to pump it in and out of him, Knight made small noises. He curled it a little, finding the most sensitive part of the man, causing Knight to moan.

He pushed another finger in, pumping faster. FS watched Knight's face, seeing each twitch, each expression of pleasure. He was marvelous. Knight grunted FS’ name quietly, and god, FS’ mind spiraled. He nearly lost control of himself, but he didn't want Knight to cum just yet. He pulled his fingers out right as Knight was nearing the edge. 

Knight made a disappointed noise, but FS assured him that the fun was just beginning. FS pulled off his clothes, which was nothing more than that weird latex type villain suit he wore, and soon he was as exposed as Knight was. He moved Knight a little closer to the edge of his bed, gently grabbing his cock; he was rather sensitive, especially when he was this hard. 

FS guided himself into Knight, slowly. Knight bit his lip, stifling the small sounds he was making as he felt the length of FS enter him fully. FS leaned down, kissing Knight as he pumped at a fairly slow pace in and out of the man. 

Knight hummed, a sort of chuckle really, into the kiss. It felt wonderful, just like he remembered it, but it wasn't quite fast enough. He whispered to FS, asking for a ramp in intensity, and FS obliged.

He pumped faster into Knight, beginning to grunt, just as he was working magic on Knight, being inside him was working magic on him as well. Their moans actually started syncing up with another, making that harmony they both had been missing.

FS pounded into Knight faster, losing absolute any control that he harbored before. He was focused on fucking Knight into the floor and nothing else could occupy his mind. Knight's fingers curled up, grasping to the bed sheets for dear life. 

Eventually Knight's arms ended up around FS’ back. His nails dug into his skin, but FS didn't mind one bit. He looked down at Knight, watching his face once again. He was really enjoying it, and the feeling of absolute self pride FS felt was overwhelming. 

He ramped up intensity one last time, he couldn't even care about anyone hearing. He was having one hell of a time. 

“FS-!! I'm so close-!”

Knight spoke as well as he could, but it was quiet and cut off by his sounds of pleasure. Yet, FS could feel it to. He pressed into Knight as hard as he could, cumming inside the man, both moaning the other's name in pure ecstasy.

FS panted.

“God, Knight, I haven't had that much fun since last time.”

He pulled out, kissing Knight's cheek.

“Are you alright?”

Knight's voice was soft, but in a sweet way.

“I don't think my legs work anymore.”

“Well looks like I succeeded in bed bounding you for tomorrow then, huh~?”

“You sure did, you wonderful, fiery piece of man ~”

FS kissed Knight again. He helped Knight reposition himself for sleep under the covers and then wrapped his arm around him. 

“What are we?”

“Hm?”

“We're supposed to be enemies now, but we're so clearly still in love, what are we?”

“Hmm, probably something like enemies with benefits?”

“I was thinking more like forbidden lovers, like… Romeo and Juliet, without the death.”

“Perhaps that is a little closer to what we are..”

“FS, do you love me?”

“Of course I do Knight, I never stop thinking about you.”

“... I wish you could come back to the caves with me.”

“The Witch would have my head if I left, I would go if I could, and I'm sorry I can't.”

“Will we being seeing each other like this more often?”

“God I hope so, just don't come on Thursdays, that's villain game night.”

Knight chucked.

“I'll try to remember.”

“I adore you Knight, with all the love my burnt heart can muster.”

“I love you to.”

Knight fell asleep in FS’ arms, and the fiery man watched him sleep peacefully before sleep finally overcame him to. In the morning, knowing Knight couldn't leave his room, FS treated him to breakfast in bed. It was just like old times, and they both wished it could last forever, but eventually Knight's legs regained feeling and he had to leave. The two shared a kiss by the window before Knight returned to his horse, which he hid by the castle. Yet, Knight started visiting more often, except on Thursdays, because that was Villain Game Night.


End file.
